A sealed legend
by SKAIZEN
Summary: Ichigo dies 6 years after the thousend year bloodwar. Some time after his death, the Gotei 13 finds him in the rukongai. Ichigo now bears a different name, and remembers nothing about his former life. The Gotei decides upon finding him, to seal him away, considering him to be a danger to Soul society.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys, this is my first fanfic. I hope you will like it, don't be to harsh on me okay. Please leave reviews. And, just so you know, I relly have no idea how long this fic will be, and if I will be inspired enough to finish it. My righting must be pretty shitty to, to much dialogs in my opinion, my writing style will hopefully improve in the future; and I don't have a word corrector, plus, I'm not native English, so expect a lot of mistakes.**_

_**Warning : I'm still studying, so this fic might get out quiet slowly. But don't worry, I'm in vacation right now, so a few chapters will be released soon. **_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach**_

_**On to the story**_

**A sealed legend**

_**chapter 1**_

**The death of a hero**

**(Karakura cemetery)**

Ishin was holding Karin and Yuzu's hand. The three of them, Ichigo's friends, shinigami's like Rukia and Renji, they were all looking down at the grave where Ichigo's body now stood.

"Why, why did you have to leave us oni-chan" Yuzu was sobbing

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY..."

as she cried, rain started falling

**(13th division baracks 4 years later)**

"Pffffffffffffffff" Rukia was sighing, she still had a lot of paperwork to do; to think it had already been 4 years since the death of Ichigo. To think he, the hero of the war, would die in a car accident, the thought was just unbearable. His death shocked the whole Seireitei, and even Soul Society; they'r Hero had died, just like that.

"Oy, Rukia, Captain Ukitake want's you to see him in his office" Kiyone said bumping into the office

"Okay, I'm coming" Honnestly, she was glad to be interrupted in the paperwork

**(At the same time in the 78th district of Rukongai)**

"STOP HIM, STOP THE THIEF"

"As if someone would get me old hag"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

There was huge explosion, and after the smoke was blown away you cold see a man standing in the middle of a crater.

The thief named Jinta looked in front of him and stopped dead. In front of him was the legend of Rukongai, the strongest person in the whohl district, the one and only Joishiro. He looked at the man, he had no weapons, except for a long wooden stick, and his body was covered by a long clok, which was hiding his poor clothes, he was also wearing sandals as well as a conical sun hat, and his black spicky hair were being blown by the wind in a casual way.

"Yo, cut the crap and return what you just stole" Joishiro said,

he was helping the honnest people in the district, and in exchange they sheltered him and gave him food for free.

"Ay , just please don't hurt me"

"Return it and you will leave unharmed"

"Thank's Joe" the commercant said as the thief returned what he just stole

"Never mind that"

A few hours had passed since the acident and Joishiro was resting under a tree.

To think it already had been 4 years now, since he arrived in this place called Soul society. He often asked himself how his life was when he was still alive, and more importently, where did all his power came from. Since the moment he arrived, he could beat everyone to a pulp. He had decided to take advantage of his strength to bring a bit of peace and quiteness over the district. As for the name he chose for himself, the idea had just popped in his mind like that, one or two years ago, he thought as he dosed of.

**(13th division baracks)**

"Rukia, come in please" Ukitake said

"What did you call me for captain"

"Please don't be so formal. Anyway, I wanted to talk about the rumors that are spreading about a certain legend in Rukongai. I actually want you to investigate this matter, you will be helped by Hinamori. Everything is a arranged, the mission will start tomorrow morning, after all it's a bit late now."

" I see ... but captain what's the true purpose of this mission ?"

"Well, actually it is to find out if the legends are true. The said legend say's that there is a very powerful man in Rukongai who is keeping the city in order. I want you to find this man, and determin if he is fit to be a shinigami. You know that after the war and all the other stuff that happened Soul society hasn't yet recovered. The more we can renforce our ranks, the better."

"I see, understood captain, I will leave with Hinamori tomorow at dawn."

"Good, you should prepare yourself and rest now"

"Right, good night Captain"

"Good night Rukia"

**(Next morning)**

The sun was slowly rising in the sky as Rukia was running towards the 5th division baracks where she would meet with Momo

"Hi Rukia" the 5th division vice captain greeted her from the roof of her divisions baracks

"Oh hello Momo, how are you doing ?"

"I'm quiet fine, are you ready to leave" she responded with a warm smile all over her face

"Yes, let's go"

The two women where shunpoing out of Seireitei, greeting Jidanbo as they left, and towards Rukongai

"What do you think about this mission Rukia"

"Well, I don't really know what to expect, but the soul of this man must be quiet powerful if he's able to rule the 78th district"

"I see" she said as she gazed at the sky

"How are you doing lately anyway"

"I..." she started hesitantly

"You can talk about it Rukia, it must really have been hard for you, him dying just like that. And to say we found no trace of him as a soul in the afterlife. You can talk to me about it, I know what it's like to be depressed"

"I misse him" she finally said

" You know, I was the same after the incident with Aizen"

"How do you feel about him being locked up in Munken" Rukia asked as she was whiping away tears

"Well, I know I shouldn't say this, but I'm glad he's still alive, even after all the horrible things he has done"

"I see"

The two shinigami where now half through Rukongai as the discussion finished, they were now quietly watching the countryside as they were shunpoing towards the 78th district.

**(At the same time in the 78th district of Rukongai)**

Joishiro woke up

'Whaaaat, It's already morning, damn how long did I dosed of. Anyway let's get breakfeast' he thought

He then shunpod towards the center of the district

**(5 minutes later : Joishiro is sitting at the table of a café in the 78th district)**

"Yo Ren how are you doing" he asked the holder of the café

"Business is doing great, so I'm fine, all thanks to you Joe-kun"

"Yeah, well... Anyway, you'r breakfeast is great as always"

"Thanks, by the way did you know that one of the gotei captains will leave his position and let his vice succeed him" said Ren holding the Seireitei newspaper

"Really, which one is it"

"It's the captain of the 13th division Jushiro Ukitake, his vice Rukia Kuchiki will take his place"

"Woah, they still haven't recovered from the war against those quincy's have they, and to say that this war hero Ichigo Kurosaki also died some time ago, if Seireitei was to be attacked I don't know if they could handle it"

"Yeah, you'r right, as usual... Hey, why don't you become a soul reaper, I'm sure you have enough power to be one, and like you say Seireitei is still weakened it's the perfect time to become a shinigami"

"You'r probably right but, I don't want to see chaos return to this district, because if I go, that's gonna happen. And I also start to feel home here"

"You know you could still see us from time to time..." Ren suggested

"It's No Ren, I'm not leaving here to become a shinigami, we had this argument countless times and I'm not gonna change my mind"

"Fine, but one day I'll convince you"

"You can try"

And with that being said Ichigo left the café, shunpoing away, to patrol the district

**(Back to Momo and Rukia)**

"Hey Momo we're almost there" said Rukia trying to break the silence that had installed itself after they had talked about Aizen, they had both felt very unconfortable and had avoided talking to one another.

"Yeah, just a few districts to go and we'll be there" said Momo with a smile, she was seing Rukia was trying her best to break the cold that had settled, and decided to do the same.

They were now in the sky above the 73th district

"Right, all we have to do then is to find this legend, sounds like an easy job"

"Yeah... Hey, it's midday, let's pick up a spot and eat lunch"

"Good idea, let's start looking for one"

"I Gotcha"

The two shinigami soon found a little clearing surrounded by trees on the outskirts of the 73th district

**(Back to Joishiro)**

Joishiro had patrolled through the district the entire morning and was now going back to his usual tree to eat lunch and rest a bit, he got his food for free from the keeper of a restaurant located in the main alley of the district, he actually got everything he wanted for free, being the protector of the district, and it came in quiet handy given the general life conditions in Rukongai, and what's more in one of the poorest districts of it.

He arrived to the tree spot, got confortable, unpacked the lunch box ...

"Itadakimasu"

... and started eating

**(a bit later)**

Joishiro had finished eating and was now remembering the beginning of his life in Soul society. It had been so sudden, he had just popped in the middle of a streetfight in the 78th district and he didn't even know where he was at the time, it really had been a quiet unsetling situation he landed in when he first arrived in Soul Society. He tought back smiling how he had kicked the asses of every single person that had tried to beat him up, and how he quickly mad himself a name in the district. Now he was protecting it, and who knew what he would be doing in a few years, he thought.

**(an hour later) **

'Okay let's go patrolling, I think I had enough rest' he told himself after resting for an hour.

He had to patrol everyday, after all he had a district to keep safe.

He stood up, stretched himself and disapeared in an instant, shunpoing away, of for his usual tour of the district.

**(Back to Momo and Rukia)**

Momo and Rukia were now chatting under a large cherry blossom tree on the outskirts of the 73th district of Rukongai.

They had just talked about the exhausting duties, and the important charge of paper work they both had when Momo decided to put a little more personnal subject on the table.

"Hey Rukia, do you have a crush on somebody"

"Well..."

Rukia started blushing but then she started to look sad

"Hey what's up, did I say something wrong" asked Momo worried that she might have hurt Rukia, as she was just trying to cheer her up.

"No, It's just... I still love him... I know it's stupid and that I should pass on... but I just can't bring myself to do so"

"Oooh... I see" said Momo in a soft tone asking herself how she would be able to repare her mistake.

" You can talk to me about it, maybe it'll help you"

"You might be right... You know, when I was informed of his death I just couldn't believe it, how could he have died after surviving everything, killed by a damn car, it just seemed impossible"

Momo nodded with a look full of comprehension

"By the way Momo, you asked me about my thoughts on the mission... but you didn't told me what you thought about it"

"Well, I just hope that we will be able to convince him to be a shinigami, and that we won't have to fight that man because he likes to fight like Kenpachi or stuff like that"

"I hope that if that's the case these two never meet" Rukia said

"Right you are" responded Hinamori

Then without talking the two girls stood up and shunpod towards the 78th district, they didn't talk, they understood what each other thought without further need to explains, they had grown quiet close when the war was over after all.

**(1 hour later)**

The two shinigami were levitating in the outskirts of the 78th district, it was now 2 o clok in the afternoon.

"Where should we start looking for him" Momo asked

"I reckon we should ask the commercants, they have to know where he his, don't they ?"

"Yeah, let's start with the shopkeepers of the main alley first"

**(back to the café)**

Ren was about to take his midd day break

'I still didn't manage to convince him' he thought, he was sure it would be the best for Joe to become a shinigami, it would be a shame for the district but Joishiro really had a lot of potential, it would be a shame to waste it.

He was still thinking when he suddenly saw two shinigami levitating above the main alley. The alley his café was in. The two figures then disapeared and appeared on the ground just a few feets away from him. They then went into his direction.

"Hello, can we have a talk the smallest shinigami out of the two said"

"I didn't do anything wrong, I swear" Ren responded, 'what on earth are shinigami doing here, and why would they want to talk with him' he thought a bit scared about what could happen to him. He offered them a seat anyway, and sat dow himself anxious about what could happen.

"We are searching a certain man, or legend if you prefer, that resides and protects this district. Do you know anything"

"What do you want with him ?" Ren asked relieved at first that they weren't there for him, but now slightly worried for Joishiro.

"We want him to become a soul reaper"

"OOOH" he was starting to understand.

"So, do you know anything" the taller shinigami asked.

"Yeah, I actually do" he said with a smug grin, Joishiro would have no choice but to become a shinigami now he thought, smiling to himself.

**(20 minutes later)**

Ren had just finished his story about Joishiro

"Rukia, do you think..." Momo asked unshure

"I don't know" she replied, her heart was starting to beat faster. She would have to see for herself if it was him, everything matched appart of the hair color, 'maybe... maybe' she thought

"So, what do you think" Ren asked, curious, he had seen the two women wisper and was now a bit confused.

"It's nothing" they both replied a bit to quick, making them even more suspicious to Ren's eyes.

"We will go now then, thank you for all the infos you gave us" and that being said they shunpoed away leaving behind a confused and suspicious Ren.

**(back to Joishiro)**

Joishiro was patrolling, everything was normal, he was glad it was. 'After all, what didn't he do in order to bring peace and quiteness over this district. And after all his efforts, he wasn't going to leave just like that, Ren hell could try, he would never convince him. He would never become a shinigami' or so he thought.

Boom, Prr, Kaboom

People screaming

'What's happening down there' Joishiro asked himslef worried, as he was hurrying towards the source of the disturbance.

He then saw two groupes of people fighting each other.

'Probably street clan's' he guessed as his feet touched the ground and he made himself visible.

The two clan's stopped fighting, they'r members started to whisper

"Who the fuck are you" a rather dumb looking one yelled at him

"Wait, could this be..." another man said unsure

"...the legend" everyone stoped moving at the mentionning of the legend.

"Hey guys, let's work together and take this bastard down first, we can fight each other afterwards"

"Pfff... he looks weak, don't stand in my way, I'll crush him, don't you dare interfer" a rather tall and muscular looking man roared.

"You get him boss" the over ones cheered, the big guy seemed to be chef of one of the two clan's.

Joishiro looked at all the comotion uninterested, it wasn't the first time someone told he looked weak, but in the end, it was always him beating their asses. "Come, if you wish to fight against me", he started to feel excited, maybe this one would be able to put up a challenge, thought he didn't put his hopes up to much, his opponent would in the end probably just be deceving him, like always, he couldn't help but think 'maybe I'm to strong, maybe there is no match for me in this district'.

"Yo, do you even pay attention to me ya piece of shit" the big one asked.

"Whenever you want" he smirked

The other charged at him in respond ...

Booom

... but hit the grounf befor he could even touch Joishiro

"Wha.. What just happened" some men asked

"Are you the one responsible for this ?" the same asked in disbelief, and starting to shake

"Whoa, you knocked Ben out cold, I'm impressed" an other men said

"what should we do boss" the others asked the man"

"We can as well kick his ass, dontcha think"

"Hay Boss"

That being said they they came down on Joishiro

**(just a bit later)**

a few minutes later all the members of the gangs were lying on the ground, their faces in the dirt.

"No challenge at all, well, guess I should have expected this, and to say I was looking for a good fight" Joishiro said yawning

_FLASH FLASH FLASH_

Joishiro turned in an instant, on edge after hearing the sound of shunpo. Before him now stood two shinigami. The first one was a rather small women with raven black hair, the second women was taller and had brown hair.

"What do you want, SHINIGAMI" he said with a cold tone, pronouncing the last word with spite. He didn't like shinigami, they stayed in there sheltered and comfortable Seireitei while there was misery in Rukongai, and there were doing nothing against it. It just infuriated him.

**That's it for the first chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**See you soon**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yo guys, heres chapter 2, finally. Hope you'll enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach.**_

**(Back to Momo and Rukia)**

The two shinigami were shunpoing from roof to roof looking for the legend, Ren had told them Joishiro was patrolling at this time of the day, and they hoped they would bump into him.

"Rukia, I know what you think, and, I must admit that it could be him if we refer to the description this shopkeeper gave us." Momo said, she then added a bit worried "talk to me, I'm worried for you ya know, as are everyone you know"

_Silence_

"Will you talk goddamnit" Momo shouted, now clearly pissed.

"Fine, yes I think it could be him, and thank you for reminding me I'm worrying everyone" she said in an iccy ton.

The two said nothing, they didn't need to talk to comprehend each other, war had driven them closer. Minutes passed when suddenly they heard the noise of body's hitting the ground. They launched forward into the direction only to find themself's in front of who they recognised to be ... Joishiro the legend.

"What do you want, SHINIGAMI" he said with a cold tone, pronouncing the last word with spite.

'He really looks like Ichigo, like Kaien... just white haired that is' was her first thought when she saw Joe.

Momo glanced at Rukia worried about how she would react. "Konnichiwa, Joishiro the legend, why the cold ton if I may ask" she responded.

"Two shinigami creep on me and you await of me to stay calm and friendly" he said with an ice like ton.

"Anyway, let's get down to business. The Seireitei requests that you become a shinigami, you have naturally, not the right to refuse", honnestly, she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, she couldn't let Rukia with this man any longer, it could prove wohrisom.

"Are you fucking me, you think I will come with you and become a shinigami like a good litle dog" he responded now clearly pissed as he was shifting into a fighting pose, ready to fight.

"Do you think we will fight you now, the Seireitei leaves you one day to think about our proposal, don't worry thought, we will come back tomorrow. If you still aren't willing to follow us by then we will bring you to Seireitei by force"

"Go fuck yourselves" he responded, "And what's the deal with you, don't you have anything to say" he shouted at Rukia.

"Don't you dare talk to here", Momo was now angry. "See ya" she then said as she grabbed Rukia by the arm and the two shunpoed away back to Seireitei.

**(evening of the same day, 13th squad barracks)**

Rukia was thinking about the events of the past day, and more precisely about the captain's meeting that had occured just after their special mission.

_**FLASHBACK **_

the soutaicho silenced everyone as murmures started to spread after hearing of their recent discovery.

"Momo Hinamori, you are positive that this man is Kurosaki Ichigo, that he doesn't remember anything about his past life, and that he holdes a grudge against shinigamis"

"Hai, it is as you say soutaicho dono"

"And you are positive that it's improbable for him to listen to reason"

"Hai"

"I see"

the murmures came back as Yammamoto paused.

"We should give the boy his memories back" said Joshiro Ukitake

"I agree with Joshiro" Shinji replied

"When can I fight him"

'That must have been Zaraki, Yammamoto thought'

'Anyway, the boy is just to dangerous, and know that he has seen what rukongai is like first handed, no doubt he will hate the Gotei 13.' he then rose his voice " I have decided"

all the personnes present in the room looked at him, waiting for his decision concerning the matter.

"The boy is dangerous, even if he remembers the trouth he will hate the Gotei because of the rukongai. Giving him his memories back might just awake his sleeping power. However, we can't let him live in rukongai as if everything is fine."

they all listened, holding their breaths, starting to understand what Yammamoto wanted to do.

"You can't do this, after everything he did" Jushiro shouted

"SILENCE"

"The boy shall be sealed away in _**munken **_with sosuke aizen, him being on the same power level as aizen"

"NOOOOOOO" several captains and vice captains shouted, including Joshiro, Rukia, Renji, and a few others.

"You are dismissed"

Yammamoto then tapped the floor with his cane, signifying that the meeting was over and there was no room for discussion"

They all had their heads hunging down, but they couldn't do anything, the soutaicho had spoken.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Her thoughts drifted from the meeting, as she thought about him. 'It really was him, there was no doubt about that, but, he really looked like kaien to, with his back hair, but no, it was Ichigo, after all Kaien was dead, by her fault' she thougth miserably. She wondered what to do, she didn't want Ichigo, or whatever he named himself now that he lost his memories, to be sealed. How could the soutaicho even think of sealing him after everything he had done for Soul society. Sure, he hated shinigamis, but given the poor conditions of the rukongai and his protective nature, that couldn't be helped. She sighed, and decided to sleep, promising herself to go over it with a rested head, the next morning.

**(The next morning)**

Rukia woke up. She had slept badly because of the events of the last day. she was still thinking about what to do, concerning Ichigo.

'What can I do, it's not like I can do a single thing actually, maybe it's for the best, he doesn't remember anything anyway. While I agree that Rukongai is in a poor condition, there is nothing we can do about it. To say we wanted to turn him into a shinigami, but I guess we didn't know he hated us that much at the time, and now we are going to seal him.' she thought concerned about his fate.

**(a few moments later)**

Rukia was waiting outside the barraks of squad one. The other captains and leutenants were currently arriving. Nobody said a word, it seemed they all had come to a similar conclusion. Yes, nothing could be done about the commanders decision, but they would still honour the memory of the hero of the winter war, the man who defeated the quiny king.

'It's a bit ironic, we will honour the man that we are going to seal away in munken' Rukia thought sarcastically.

The great wooden gates of the barracks of squad one finally oppened, and all the captains and their leutenants entered.

The soutaicho tapped the floor with his cane and the meeting began.

**(half an hour latter)**

all the minor subjects had been discussed and everyone was waiting for the most important matter in that was to be discussed since the death of the substitute, 4 years ago.

"We shall now discuss the sealing of Ichigo Kurosaki"

everyone nodded

"We will send a team to retrieve him from Rukongai"

all the personnes present in the room looked up, curious about the composition of the team.

"The team shall consist of : Soifon, Kensei Mugurama,Momo Hinamori and Ise Nanoa"

"I shall discuss the mission with the captains and leutenants that I just mentionned."

"You are dismissed"

His cane then tapped the floor and the meeting ended.

Everyone appart of the mentionned personnes went out, and most of them wispered to one another.

"Yo Rukia, what do you think about the team" Renji asked here

"It makes sens that we aren't on the team, they must surely not trust us to be able to execut the mission properly"

"Yeah, I half expected that we wouldn't be on the team, but do you think it's a good one"

"Well if they really want to capture him, then it's the best team. Captain Soifon is a master at stealth, it's perfect for an embush, Nanoa is a kido master, she will be able to bind him; then their is Captain Muguruma, if things turn out bad he can handle things with brut force if necessary, and he will now how to deal with Ichigo's hollow if it emerges. Finally their is Momo, she will be able to show the way."

"They really don't let him a chance do they"

"No, but we can't do anything about it anyway"

"Yeah, you'r right"

**(Back to Joishiro, where we left him)**

Joishiro was fuming, 'how dare these arrogant shinigami talk to him like that, they really had a high opinion of themselves if they thought they could order him around. Like hell would he become one of them, they sure thought highly of their little personnes, but when it came down to it, most of the time they just spent their time doing nothing worth mentioning, and stayed behind their walls, safe in the Seireitei. Sure, they still had they use, but to let the Rukongai in this state, they truly were despicable.'

"Well" he sighed "Nothing I can do about it" he said out loud, to no one in particular. He then shunpoed away, searching for a place to spend the night, and thinking of the future events that the brown haired shinigami said would occure. 'He didn't want to become a shinigami, what should he do, they had told him they wouldn't leave him a chance after all.'

He found a spot for the night and decided to shuffle the disturbing matters, that were occuping his brain, away for the moment. He decided he would talk about it with Ren the following morning.

**(the next morning)**

"So what do you think about it Ren"

Ren took his time to respond to Joe. He was actually a bit surprised about the things Joishiro had told him, he just hopped he hadn't goten him into trouble by giving informations to the two shinigami.

"Well..." he finally said "... it's not that bad to become a shinigami, and maybe if you go without making a fuss it will all be for the best"

"You know she actually threatened, no, ordered me around like I was seireitei's dog or something like that, like hell I'm going to just follow them, they can't make me a shinigami if I don't want to be one"

"Yeah, I heard you Joe, buts it's for you'r own good and safety, I know you are powerful, but if the Seireitei want's you this bad, they will have you, no matter the means or the costs. And that means you must be powerful, imagine, maybe one day you will even become a captain."

"Yeah, maybe you'r right, I know, I'll go with them without making problems if they appologize for they behaviour" Joishiro concluded with a smirk, knowing full well that shinigami's were far to arrogant for that to ever happen."

"Guess you won this one, no point convincing you, but I guess it's a start" sighed Ren

"Yep"

"In any case, it won't be that bad for you no matter how it ends" Ren concluded

"Guess you'r right" Joishiro shrugged

Litle did they know

**(some time later)**

Joishiro was waiting for the shinigami at the spot where he had met them the day before. He was currently having a nap, having nothing better to do.

He was starting to grow impatient, it was already midday and they hadn't made an appearance yet. 'Why do they take so long, I don't entend to stay here all day long' he thought annoyed.

_**FLASH FLASH FLASH**_

'Finally' he thought before getting up from his sleeping position.

There now stood four shinigami before him, he wasn't surprised, he guessed that the Seireitei send so many in case he didn't want to come, he also noticed the captain haories on two of them.

"Captains hu" he said yawning

the women with a haori also known as Soifon made a step forward.

"You shall come with us, we are here to take you back to Seireitei" she said in an authoritarian ton.

"Very well, but there is one condition" Joishiro replied calmly, his smirk growing larger, 'judjing on the way she adresses me, there is no way she will excuse herself' he thought satisfied.

the shinigami grew interested, all were curious as to what he could possibly ask of them

"You must sincerely excuse yourself to me, and to all of Rukongai, for your behaviour towards me and them" he said smirking

'he has guts' thought Kensei 'but there is no way that his demand will even be considered'

"How dare you..." started Soifon, spitting venom with each word

Kensei interrupted her by pausing a hand on her shoulder.

"We accept" he said calmly

"Whhaaatt" Soifon spluttered

"Seriously" Joishiro said, 'he haddn't expected this, now he really had to become a shinigami damnit, but if they hold their promise it was worth it he guessed'

"And how can I be sure that you will hold you'r promise he responded, his emotions once more hidden behind a scawl.

"You will be allowed to assist to our public excuse" Kensei said.

'Guess that does the job' Joishiro quickly thought, he had no reason to distrust the man, he seemed reliable.

"Fine, now that that's settled, you shall come with us without resistance" Soifon said. She had finally regained her composure.

"Go ahead, i'll follow you, just show the way" Joishiro said calmly

"Let's go" said Momo, speaking for the first time.

They then all disapeared in a flash. Leaving nothing but dust behind them.

_**That's it for chapter two, hope you enjoyed it !**_

_**Please review.**_

_**See you until next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yo guys, I'm back with chapter 3.**_

_**I'm extremely sorry for the late update.**_

_**Well anyway, thank's for the reviews, it's really motivating. And maybe some answers are needed.**_

_**1) Yes, Aizen will be a part of this fic**_, _**as you will find out in this chapter.**_

_**2) When a human dies, and his soul is sent to soul society, or he becomes a hollow, the soul can't remember his past life. I don't remember when they said this in Bleach but I'm quiet sure of this fact. So, Ichigo's soul didn't die, but the memories of his past life where simply erased. Then again, him being a soul reaper and his chain of fate being severed, it could be assumed that if his body died while he is in it, his soul would just be pushed out of his body, or something like that. The fact is, we don't know the process, Ichigo being a first in the Bleach Universe, so I just assumed that if he died, he would go through the circle of reincarnation, and pop in soul society. **_

_**Onto the story.**_

_**Enjoy !**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach.**_

**(Some time later in Seireitei : Rukia's POV)**

Rukia was struggling with her paperwork, there was no end to it, suddenly a hell butterfly entered her office. She got up and listened to it as it whispered in her ear. She then immediatly got up and shunpoed out of her office, disapearing in a flash.

**(a few instants later) **

Rukia was shunpoing towards the first division barracks. She eventually met Renji on the way, who was heading there as well.

"He's here Renji, and he came without resistance to"

"Yeah, it's surprising he came willingly, if what I heard about his behaviour towards Seireitei is correct"

"Trust me, you'r not the only one who is surprised. I'm curious to know how they managed it thought"

"We will know at the captain meeting"

"Right"

and that said they headded full speed towards the first division barracks.

**(Back to Joishiro)**

They had arrived in Seireitei. Joishiro was impressed to say the least, the Seireitei was way bigger and richer than he had expected, but it also made him boile in rage even more at the shinigami, who lived in their fancy city, while the Rukongai was in a miserable state.

They eventually headed towards an enourmous building with the kanji "one" on it. He was then led into a big hall and was told to wait, Soifon disapeared in a flash, probably to informe someone of their arrival, while the tree other soul reapers stayed with him.

the minutes passed and nothing happened, and Joishiro was seriously starting to fume.

"What are we waiting for" he asked clearly annoyed

"They should arrive any minute now" cryptically replied Kensei

"Who's 'they' "

"You will see" he said before turning away

as he was avout to replie, he heard several personnes shunpoing, and a second later he was surrounded by soul reapers. He then heard a cane tapping the floor, and as it tapped the shinigami's got into a proper line, including the ones at his side.

"Now then, let's commence the meeting" an older looking shinigami said calmly, however his voice deborded with autorithy, and it was quiet easy to understand that the gramps wasn't one to mess with. It also appeared that he was in the middle of a captain meeting, if the haories were anything to judge by.

He saw several captain's looking at him with sadness or concern in their eyes, and that disturbed him greatly.

"You are Joishiro, is that correct" the gramps, who he assumed was the head captain, then adressed him

"I am"

"And you wish to become a shinigami, under a certain condition that is, as I was told by Soifon"

"Hai, I'll only become a shinigami if the Seireitei appologizes to the whole of Rukongai" he calmly responded.

"I see" Yammamoto mused

He then saw the head captain nodding curtly at Soifon.

He was about to ask what was going on when he saw Soifon disapear , only for her to appear right behind him. He turned around surprised, when he heard her starting to chant

_**"Roaring chariot. Wheel breach. Let the light separate into six"**_

this was bad, he knew he had to get away, but there was no escape, the hall was after all, filled with soul reapers. He knew he was doomed

'SHIT, SHIT', "SHIIIIIITT"

_**Bakudō no **__**sixty one **__**: Rikujōkōrō**__**"**_

four pilars of light shot towards him and slammed into his waist.

He cursed, he couldn't escape, he couldn't move, he began to panick

"WHY ?" he asked, as he could barrely stand.

"You are a threat to Soul Society" Yammamoto simply replied

"Bastards..." he made an attempt to move, but failed.

He could feel his powers leaving him, before he collapsed and lost conciousness.

**(an undetermined amount of time later)**

Joishiro oppened his eyes, one eye actually, he couldn't oppen the other one. He tried to move, but felt restrained somehow, and that was seriously irking him.

'What happened' he asked himself

there was flash in his mind, and everything returned to him

'Bastards... I'll make them pay' he thought with barely contained rage

"It seems you have finally regained consciousness" a voice said

Joishiro finally took note of his surroundings. He was in a huge room. Many personnes that looked like politicians were seated all around him. He was in the middle of the room, and as he looked at himself, attached to a chair it appeared. The only light present in the room was illuminating him, leaving the politicians in the darkness. He also noticed a few captains, and men in white uniform at the side of the room.

"WHERE AM I ? WHAT DID YOU DO ? ANSWER ME" he yelled at them. Hatred could be felt in every word.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO, BOY" a politician roared back.

"WE ARE THE CENTRAL 46, YOU HAVE THE OBLIGATION TO SHOW US RESPECT"

"THE FUCK, YOU THINK YOU EARNED IT" Joishiro raged

the man ignored him and simply nodded to one of the man in white who where standing at the side. The man in question approched him, and he suddenly felt an indescribable pain, like his body would tear itself appart.

"Now that you'r a silent, the trial can begin" the politician said

Joishiro didn't answer, he was still under the shock of what had just happened.

"What did you do to me" he asked shacking

"What, ahh that, just a nifty little spell, a quiet handy one for the loude ones like you I must admit" he told him coldly, chuckling under his breath.

He then turned towards another politician,

"Now the charges"

"Yes Head Judge"

'So that one is the boss hu' Joishiro thought

the other politician/judge turned towards Joishiro and started talking

"You are accused of many infamous things..." he started

Joishiro just looked at the judge dumbfounded, not knowing what to say, what could they accuse him off, he hadn't done anything

"...

\- You are accused of insulting the Seireitei

\- You are accused of asking the Seireitei to apologize to the Rukongai

\- You are accused of having to much power

\- You are accused of taking sides with the Rukongai

..."

'Where they mad ? What was their problem' he asked himself, shocked. He quickly regained composure thought.

"Are you serious, that's what you accuse me off" he asked in disbelief

The Head Judge looked at him

"Are you denying those accusations"

"Hell no but..."

"...

If you are not denying those accusations, you are declared guilty

..."

"BUT.."

"...

And declared a threat towards Soul Society

..."

"WHAT, STOP FUCKING ME, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS"

"...

Being a threat towards Soul Society, you shall be sealed away in _**munken **_for 20 000 years

"

_**Silence**_

No one was talking, they were all curious to know how he would take it.

Joishiro finally turned his head towards Kensei, who was one of the captains that were present.

"Traitor" he simply accused him of, a look of rage and betrayal in his eyes as they bored into Kensei, and the captain started to shift uncomfortably.

"TRAITORS, ALL OF YOU. DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME. FIRST YOU INVITE ME HERE, TELLING ME YOU WANT ME TO BECOME A SHINIGAMI, AND THEN, And then..." he raged before looking at the floor not knowing what to say.

He felt someone approaching him from behind, and suddenly felt the indescribable pain again, but this time it was a hundred times stronger, enough for enyone to go mad.

He screamed, and passed out.

**(an undertimined amount of time later)**

'Hu, where am I, what is happening' Joishiro thought as he slowly regained consciousness and felt himself being moved. He then proceeded to crack open an eye leed, the left one actually, the right still seemed to be restrained by something.

Alas, what he saw didn't reassure him at all.

Four white claded men like the one that had tortured him where now moving him, and his chair as he noticed that he was still bound to it. He seemed to be in an underground tunnel, and they were going deeper and deeper into the darkness, which didn't please him at all.

'Bastards' he thought as he recalled what had happened. 'Do they even know what a fair trial is... a trial for what, I didn't even do a damn thing. Guess they just wanted to get rid of me. I never should have come along, I knew Shinigami were bastards, and I still fell into their trap. DAMN !'

"DDAAAMMMMNNNN !"

The four man in white clad looked at him looked at him obviously not expecting this, beliving him to be asleep. The apparent leader of the four spoke

"My My, it seems we got a talkative one, ne guys"

the others chuckled

"But I must say, you must be a freaking powerhouse to be imprisonned alongside Aizen, no joke."

"Where are we" Joishiro asked him, wanting to know what would await him.

"On our way to _**munken**_, ENJOY !" he said the last word sarcastically

Ichigo deadpanned, 'already !? they didn't even let him a chance to explain himself ?'

"Fuck" he muttered "Seems like my time is up then"

**(30 minutes later)**

"Okay, here were are. The cell in front of you is going to be your home for quiet some time, make yourself comfortable" he said sarcastically again

Joishiro looked at the huge bronze gate in front of him, his eyes dull from everything that had happened to him in the short time since he had left Rukongai. 'What would Ren say. Wait... he would never know actually, why would they tell him or anyone'

The thirty last minutes had passed quickly. Neither he or the white claded man uttered a word. It was depressing to say the least.

He looked at his cell again, snapping from his thoughts, when one of the four man approched him from behind.

He fell uncounscious again

**(an undetermined amount of time later)**

Joishiro was feeling dizzy, and even more restricted than usual, if that was even possible.

He slowly oppened his left eye leed and saw nothing but pitch black darkness.

When his eye finally adjusted to the darkness, he could disting another man, bound in the same sort of chair than the one in wich he was attached.

Thinking back to what he had heard at his joke of a trial, and what he overheard from people gossiping when he was in Rukongai, he could only guess who the sealed person in the darkness in front of him was.

"Are you Sosuke Aizen ?"

Joishiro asked unsure.

The figure replied, startling him.

_**"At last we meet again"**_

_**That's it for Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Question : Do you want Aizen to tell Ichigo the truth about his life before he died right from the beginning, or should Aizen tell him later on in the story ?**_

_**I really don't know, and both are possible. So, please tell me what you would prefer in the reviews, I will take them in account.**_

_**See you until next time ;;;;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yo everyone, I'm back with chapter 4.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews and positive comeback. It's sooooo gratifying. Thanks again for the ideas concerning the develepoment of the story. You'll see how the situation evolves, and I will explain accordingly of course to explain my view of things. I just can't say to much for the moment. Don't wanna spoil ! RIGHT ! **_

_**Anyway, Aizen's background in this chapter.**_

_**Onto the story.**_

_**Enjoy !**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach**_

**(MUNKEN)**

_**"At last we meet again"**_

_**Silence**_

"What do you mean ?"

_**"You don't remember me, do you"**_

Joishiro shock his head, confused

_**"Doesn't matter right now. I will explain everything to you, just be patient. After all, it's not like we don't have all eternity before us" **_he said the last few words smirking

Joishiro couldn't help but wonder. Was this the evil man who betrayed the Seireitei a decade ago.

_**"I know what's going on your mind right now. Worry not, you will have the answers to your questions. But first, let me ask you a question" **_

Joishiro tilted his head, confused at the turn the conversation was picking, but nodded nontherless.

**"Why are you here, before me"**

Joishiro was flaggerbasted. He didn't expect such a question.

"Well... b-because..." he stuttered, but then fell silent. 'Why was he here, what had he done to deserve this'.

_**"Let me answer for you. I can easily guess what happened. You didn't do anything wrong, you were enjoying your life peacefully, well as peacefully as it can get, in Rukongai, those Shinigami approched you, trying to recrute you, but you didn't have their ideals, so they sealed you away. Am I correct ?"**_

"How ?"

**"How. You should know your not the first one, and won't be the last one, unless... things change"**__

"But why ?"

_**"Because they saw you as a threat, a man with different ideals, who could back them up if he unlocked his full potential"**_

"What do you mean ? Which potential ?"

_**"Forget it for now, I will explain later."**_

Joe shut his mouth, eager to learn more. It had been a long time since he was so eager to talk to someone.

_**"But before I continue, tell me you'r storie"**_

Joishiro nodded and oppened up to this complete stranger, who would be his only companion for the twenty thousend years to come. And so he started. He talked and talked about his life. From when he had appeared in the Rukongai, to him landing in _**munken. **_Including everyting between, such as bringing peace to his district, and the betrayal from the shinigami.

Aizen said nothing, just nodding when the life story came to an end, as if he had confirmed what he had already theorized.

Joishiro noticed this of course. And it just confirmed to him that Aizen was an very intelligent man. Now, Joishiro didn't consider himself as stupid, he was actually very intelligent and observant for a young soul, some in the Rukongai even described him as a battle genius, being able to find out his enemy's weaknesses in instants, he also had an amazing growth rate. But he could recognise a true genius when he saw one, and Sosuke Aizen was definitely one of those.

_**'So he noticed, finally. When he was still alive it would have been impossible to explain it to him, the shinigami were keeping him away from the Rukongai after all. It's safe to explain him my goal and plans now, after all. Who would have thought that he is wise enough to make the right choice.' **_

_**"Who would have thought" **_Aizen muttered under his breath.

Joishiro tilted his head confused by the latest statement from the man in front of him, even if it seemed that it wasn't designed for him, but more likely for Aizen himself.

_**"Joishiro, let's continue shall we. I wish to explain my goal to you, as well as the life I led that brougth me into this cell"**_

'That's unexpected. I didn't thought he would oppen up to me like this. But well, if we pass the next twenty thousend years together, I guess it's to be expected. It would be a pain to start of on the wrong foot after all."

_**"You see young man, I have lived for quiet a long time..."**_

"Your quiet well preserved for an old geezer" Joishiro interrupted him voicing his thoughts, raising his eyebrows.

_**"Thanks, but in the future don't interrupt me. I would like to carry on my story and explanation" Aizen replied with a dangerous smile.**_

Joishiro gulped. Even thought Aizen was strapped to a chair, he didn't want to think what could happen if he got on his bad side.

"H-haii"

_**"As I was saying, I have lived for quiet a long time and seen a great deal of things... including things that I probably shouldn't have seen according to the Seireitei's standards. You see, I happen to be very curious and to intelligent for my own good, the later explains the former. ..."**_

Joishiro nodded

_**"... I grew up in Rukongai. just like you, I have seen all of it's flaws and the ones responsible for it. It was 600 years ago, I was roaming the streats of Rukongai, people were being murdered, raped, beaten everywhere. The Rukongai was in a state near civil war. There was a lot of bloodshed. I grew up in a place the human called heaven but ressembled hell. Where were the shinigami during this time ? Behind their high walls, hiding themselves in Seireitei of course. Then... the hollows came. Hundreds upon hundreds, they were attracted by the bloodshed. The people decided to work together to defeat the hollows. That was the end of the civil war. But the price for pushing the hollows back was high... to high... hundreds of thousends died in the great soul war, as we used to call it.**_

_**At the end of the war, the shinigami came out of their bunker like Seireitei. They picked out the survivors that they deemed strong enough to become shinigami and when the sorting was done, they went back with the new recruts to Seireitei. I was one of them. When the shinigami picked me up, I saw a chance, a chance to escape the hell that was Rukongai, a chance to grow stronger, a chance to avenge the Rukongai and to change this rotten world that we live in. I took the chance that presented itself to me. I was sent to the academy, many of the survivors were in awe upon seing the wealth that the Seireitei displayed. I could barely contain my rage. All these wealthy stuck up nobles, shinigami and Seireitei souls, that looked down upon us as if we were nothing more than trash. I hated it, I hated all of it, of them. But I knew better than to let my rage explode and be executed shortly afterwards, before I could even accomplish something. I hid my intelligence, charisma and abilities and put on a mask as the other survivors around me were getting brainwashed into good little dogs of the Seireitei. To the world I was an shinigami accademy student slightly above average who loyally served the shinigami cause. I trained in secret and hided my skills, it was easier to work in the shadows, than in the spotlight. I adopted the attitude of a gentle, carring person, I would be deemed as dangerous if I displayed my sharp mind and wits. You could say that my life as a shinigami was a huge game of hide and seek. But the seeker never found me, until I decided to be caught, but that is for latter in the story.**_

_**Anyway, I graduated soon enough and became a part of the fifth division. I kept a low position, I was a seated member, but not a high one. But that was all I needed. I had the perks of being a seated member while remaining in the shadows. Time flew by, I trained , everything came to me easily, and soon enough I was more than a match for most of the captains. Not that they knew, I was training in secret after all. I also experimented, I was trying to find ways to improve myself, and I must admit, I needed to satisfy my curiosity and intellect. When my request to have access to the history section of the Seireitei library was granted, I didn't have a high enough rank before, I looked up for documents speaking of the "soul war". I found none. They had destroyed all the evidence of their total lack of action. It had only been 200 years since the war and nobody seemed to remember. My hate for the shinigami only grew. I still trained, and soon enough I felt hollow. I had always been lonely, from my ideals alone. But now it was power to, I could easily crush the Seireitei, except maybe for the Head captain and the holder of the title of Kenpachi, Retsu Unohana, who would pause a bit more of a problem. My comrads were like bugs that I could easily crush if I wasn't careful. It was then that I realised that I was alone, completely alone. But that didn't stop me. I had to carry on.**_

_**One day, I heard someone talk about the Zero division and the Soul King. I decided to investigate, and found some rather interesting documents in an old forbidden section of the archives of the Seireitei. I learned about the Soul King, the royal palace, the Oken, the creation of the worlds... When I discovered that the Soul King, the migty being that held all the worlds together, was living inside a crystal ball, limbs missing, in a near prisonner state...I almost went on a killing spree. He the creator was used by the shinigami. He was feared by them for his power could utterly anihilate them. I knew at that moment that it was the right decision to hide my strength, for who knows what the old fools in central 46 would have done with me, fearing what I could do to them.**_

_**When I left the archives, I came up with a plan. I knew what I had to do. It was the only way. My goal was simple. Change the rotten place that was and still is Soul Society. And I knew how to best achieve it. First, I had to gather strength and get stronger as well as build an army, and a network, without the Seireitei having a whim of it. Second, create the Oken and anihilate the Seireitei forces along the way. Third, go to the Royal Palace, kill of the Royal Gard, and release the Soul King of the miserable existence he was forced to live by the Shinigami, by having pitty of the poor lad and finishing him off in a swift motion. Fourth, become the new Soul King, and with my new found authority recreate the worlds into something better, where pain wouldn't exist, were the Rukongai wouldn't exist... That was my plan... **_

_**The decades passed, and things were running smoothly. Nobody suspected me. I was gathering a network, had a plan for my army, was experimenting on hollowification, and growing even stronger. At some point I created the perl of destruction, also named hogyoku. It was incomplete, and I knew it, but still, it was a start. Eventually, I would create my army, an army of hollows turned arrancars as I had already planned. But that would have to wait for the last moment. I couldn't allow the Seireitei to find out about my army, which would happen as soon as a shinigami went to Hueco Mundo. It happened rarely, but still, a few times per century.**_

_**Anyway, 150 years had passed since the moment I came up with my plan. I had been promoted to Vice-Captain, and my Captain, the newly appointed brat named Hirako Shinji was suspicious of me. It didn't worry me thought, I always coverred my tracks, he wouldnt find anything. It was also at that time that I encountered Urahara kisuke. He surprisingly was the one I respected and despised the most. He was a fellow genius, with a mind maybe even greater than mine. But with such a mind, how could he blindly accept the way Soul Society was ruled. I believe he was a fatalist. But that is across the point. I must thank him thought. For he experimented on hollowification and created an almost complete hogyoku, which I was latter able to complete by fusing it with my own. Going on, I needed test subjects for the hollowification process, my captain Hirako as well as the ones today known as wizards were the test subjects. I was able to retrieve valuable data, as well as banish them along with Kisuke, Yoroichi Shihouin and Tessai. **_

_**(AUTHORS NOTE : GO WATCH THE BLEACH ARC : "TURN BACK THE PENDELUM")**_

_**Some years latter, I sure enough became the captain of the Fifth Division. I then spent the last hundred years promoting trusted subordinates such as Kaname Tousen and Gin Ichimary to captain rank, creating my army of arrancar in the now rebuilt Las Noches with my completed Hogyoku; but most of all, I accidently created my greatest creation. Ichigo Kurosaki, a transcendant being. All four powers, all four races : Quincy, Shinigami, Hollow, Fullbringer... inside one soul. His creation was a blessing. You see, I was completely alone, misunderstood, transcendant. He, with his incredible potential, would be the one who would make me feel whool again. So, I planned his existence... his entire existence.**_

_**...**_

_**(AUTHORS NOTE : I'm skipping to the final battle with Aizen, because I don't want to explain all of Ichigo's life and what happens in the manga until the battle.)**_

_**...**_

_**And then we fought. A fantastic battle, the boy met my expectations and even surpassed them. He beated me... and at last, I had found someone... I knew he understood me... At last I had found an being who lived on the same plane of existence as I did... At last, I wasn't the only transcendent anymore... I was sealed, but I was content... I wasn't alone anymore. I was sealed in munken after the mock of a trial the Central 46 held. It was ridiculus... a bunch of stuck up noble brats where judjing me. I enjoyed teasing them... it was so simple to get them out of their minds. But every good thing has an end. I was sealed, cause alas for them, they couldn't kill me.**_

_**Time passed... 2 years I think. It was near impossible to keep track of time... Anyway, one day I was greated by non other than the Quincy King, Yhwah Bach. He offered me to join his side. I refused, naturally... The war against the Quincy was fun overall, and it was quiet enjoyable to breath some fresh air... but what thrilled me the most... was to meet the boy again. I met him again as we were battling Yhwah, side by side. And I wasn't disapointed... he seemed more open in my regard. I knew he understood me to some extent... even if he was influenced by the shinigami... he was intelligent. The battle ended. The First Quincy was killed, despite his ALMIGHTY. An ability which was even more powerful than my COMPLETE HYPNOSIS I must admit. The war ended... Seireitei was rebuilt... and I was sealed again, without opposing to much resistance... biding my time.**_

_**6 years later, the now young adult known as Kurosaki ichigo died... and awoke as a young soul in the 78th district of Rukongai. He named himself Joishiro, not knowing his true name.**_

_**The rest... you can figure out yourself I believe".**_

Joishiro stayed silent

"What... No... no, I-I'-I'm Ku-Kurosaki Ichigo... But then..." he stuttered...

_**That's it for chapter 4. So yeah, tell me how you liked Aizen's background, I'm quiet satisfied that I mannaged to fit everything I wanted in it, like : Aizen's loneliness, him wanting to change the Soul Society for the better, putting the Soul King out of his misery... And showing how despisable The Seireitei actually is.**_

_**Until next time**_

_**Sayonnara**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yo everyone, here's the fifth chapter.**_

_**Thanks again for all the positive reviews and the support.**_

_**Also, I created a community a few days ago that focuses on the darker side of bleach. There are like, no stories at the moment, but yeah, check it out. Also, if you want to join the staff (I'll check out your demand, but I don't garranty you'll be taken, I can't take everyone and anyone, so it's better if you've written one or more good fics, or have ,like ,really good taste according to me, which I can see by checking your favorite stories) or suggest things, don't hesitate and PM me, that would be really cool.**_

_**Also, I might consider changing my Pen Name in the near future (still in relation to Aizen of course, but shorter), so don't be surprised and/or confused.**_

_**What's more I plan to write a one shot. It will basically be the last chapter of Bleach rewritten, with Ichigo as Soul King.**_

_**Anyway, this chapter will mark the end of the first act/part of the fic. The next chapter will mark the begin of the second act. There are separated because there is a time-skip between the two. So yeah, next chapter will be post time-skip. I don't know for the moment, but maybe I will create a new story for the second act. Just so your warned.**_

_**This chapter will focuse on the 'rebirth', so to say, of Joishiro/Ichigo. You'll see what I mean by 'rebirth'.**_

_**Onto the story**_

_**Enjoy !**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach **_

_**chapter 5**_

**(Ichigo POV)**

"What... No... no, I-I'-I'm Ku-Kurosaki Ichigo... But then..." he stuttered...

And then, everything got back to him...

His past life flashed before his eyes, and the memories kept coming back in spades... how he had invaded Soul Society and saved Rukia... 'wait... the midget he saw with the other brown haired bitch was Rukia... and she hadn't done anything'. But now that he knew the truth, he knew it was to be expected... he put the thought aside and focused on his other memories. ... how Aizen had revealed himself and left for hueco mundo... how he discovered he was a Vizard... how he had rushed into Hueco mundo to save Inoue... Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, him going berserck, the battle of the fake Karakura town, the final getsuga tensho, and the fight against the man in front of him... The loss of his power... the fullbringers... Gingo, him regaining his powers, the thousend year bloodwar... Yhwah, the Zero Squad... how nobody important on the side of the Gotei had miraculously died... the Soul King... the Sternritters... his family... goat face, Yuzu, Karin... his mother...

But he could see it now, yes... he could see it clearly... finally... he could see the whole picture... what a fool he had been... to believe them, to believeinthem... but was it his fault... nobody had ever given him the whole picture, aside from Aizen just now. They, the soul reapers, his dad, Urahara, the whole fucking world appart from his enemies really... they had only ever given him parts of the puzzle that was his life... just the puzzle piece that would permit him to be of use to them. But he could see it clearly now... every little detail... every action, reaction, that the others gave him... he was, and had been their uncounscious weapon all along. When he learned the truth about the badge, what where their reactions... he had heard them... killing him was what came to their mind of course... after all if their weapon got out of their control, it would be of no use to them, wouldn't it. And while he was thinking about it... how the fuck could they put a bloody tracking device on him... because they were afraid of course... why didn't he retaliate when he learned the truth... half because he couldn't see the whole picture... half because he understood in what a dangerous position he was if he refused to stay there substitute...

They never fucking were his friends, but again now that he knew the truth, he knew that he should have expected it. After all, the Gotei 13 was a paranoid organisation that tried to kill of any possible threat that could harm them. And they didn't try to make the world a better place... NO, you would be a foul to think so... all they tried to do was to keep the world as it is... defaults included.

To say he sided with them... but had he the choice... not if he wanted to live that is. Aizen, even Yhwah to some extent, were fare better than the Gotei. Aizen wanted to make the world a better place, while Yhwah wanted to fuze the three worlds to make fear and pain disapear... his only mistake was that those two a necessary, for without them, courage can't exist. And without courage, where goes the world. But still, they both understood that for the greater good, sacrifices must be made...

Yhwah was gone, only Aizen remained... and him from now on. He couldn't do nothing against the rotten organisation that the Gotei 13 was. He wouldn't be the protector anymore. That he woved. No, never again would he be the protector of this old and wrotten world. From now on, he alongside Aizen would bring change to this world, to mold it into what it should be.

**(Aizen POV)**

Aizen was observing Joishiro or should he say Ichigo, he wasn't shure. His compagnon had a blank look of dawning understanding. He wasn't aware of his surroundings it seemed. He knew to well what the reaction from the former substitute meant... He had gotten his memories back... but that wasn't all, with the knowledge he had now... he could see what he had been blind too before... what the shinigami had kept him from seing... the truth. He knew this would happen... with this final realisation... he had managed to completely open the eyes of the hybrid... and nothing would ever shut them again... for he now knew the truth about this world... and one such as him wouldn't ever accept it. And as expected, a look of fierce determination now bared the other prisonners face.

**(back to Ichigo)**

...From now on, he alongside Aizen would bring change to this world, to mold it into what it should be.

As he woved he felt someting... someone... calling out to him... before he could think any further about the weird feeling, the world under his eyes faded away, and everything turned black.

**(back to Aizen)**

Joishiro had just passed out... everything went as planned so far... him meeting them again was the final part of his rebirth, so to say... and soon, soon... the transcendent would awaken... And then... nothing... not even the world itself, would be able to stop him... them.

**(back to Ichigo)**

Ichigo slowly oppened his eyes. He knew the meaning of the weird feeling he had just felt, the reason why everything faded to black... and sure enough, he was sitting on the side of a skyscraper, defying gravity itself. His inner world... it sure had been a long time since he last came in here... Realisation quickly dawning upon him, he looked around... and there they were... standing tall, turning their backs on the sunset that illuminated his inner world. One, his cap fluttering around him, caught in an unexistant wind, no emotions displayed. The other, a large scowl stretched onto his features, and clearly angry at something.

"Yo, it's been a long time, Ossan, Shi-"

He was never given the chance to finish his sentence as a foot came crashing into his face.

_**"The fuck are you doing King" **_he then proceeded to point towards a humongus hurricane far of in the distance. _**"Stop this right fucking now, and get your damn emotions under control, or I'll make you, you hear me"**_

"Allright, Allright, just take your foot of my face"

My bleached version complied urging me to get to work.

I thought about all the stuff that had happened, and decided to relax, I had all the time in the world after all, like Aizen said, and more importantly, a new goal...

The hurricane slowly faded away, and I lef out a pleased sigh.

"See, no need to be a jackass, everything is fine."

Shirosaki turned his back to me and humpfed, clearly still angry with me.

_"It is good that you are now able to keep your emotions in check"_

I turned my head towards Ossan, hearing his deep voice.

"Indeed, it must make your life easier"

Ossan simply nodded, and we fell in an comfortable silence... until...

I got smacked by Shiro again.

"What the fuck, the damn hurricane's gone... what's you'r problem now." I shouted at him pissed.

_**"I still can't believe they managed to seal us in munken, IF I HAD BEEN IN CHARGE THAT WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPENED" **_he snapped back, shouting at the end.

"Geez, so your taking the anger you have for the shinigami on me. And just so you know, you couldn't have been in charge, since I didn't know my identity back then, I couldn't access you, and neither could you." I glanced at Ossan for confirmation. He nodded, confirming what I had just theorised. "Besides..." I continued "... It's not half bad."

_**"Not half bad !" **_He yelled incredulous _**"Are you fucking serious, they sealed us and it's not half bad !"**_

"Well, at least we confirmed that the Seireitei defenitely needs to be purged... and we gained an ally... and not just any ally by the way...SOSUKE FUCKING AIZEN ! So you see, not half bad."

_**"Yeahhhh, that's just great and all... BUT YOU'R STILL TIED TO A DAMN CHAIR... REMEMBER ?!" **_

"And ?"

_**"AND ? ... Wh-"**_

"Just gives us more time to prepare for round two" I replied, an insane smile spliting my features.

My inner hollow said nothing, thinking... his expression first confused, then turning quickly into an bloodthirsty smile. We shared a look, one of understanding that is.

I then turned my towards the old man, wanting to confirm someting I spoke.

"Ossan, can I train with you two in here ?"

_"It is possible. As you said, we should seize the best out of our imprisonnement, and you have so very much to learn. The last time you fought with us in the war, you merely used a small amount of the power you posess in your original, true form... seing that at the time you had far from mastered it. We shall see to that."_

I smiled, but something was bugging me.

"Ossan, how comes that they didn't take you away from me. Surely, the would want to render me powerless."

_"Simple, you couldn't manifest our physical form. As such they couldn't take us from you."_

"Oh... well that makes sens I guess."

_"Ichigo"_

"Yes"

_"Concerning your power"_

"Yes" I replied a bit more tensely

_"You will not be able to access it all at once"_

"what do you mean" I asked worried

_"When you will get out of your mindscape, your powers will return to you. However, we won't let you have access to it all at once. There are multiple reasons for that. First, if you access to all of your reiatsu at once, the Seireitei will record a reiatsu spike and will know that you have regained your powers, and they will react accordingly, by executing you. Secondly, starting with small reiatsu levels will be easier to start working on your control, wich will come in handy for your quincy abilities and kido spells. We will only let you access more of your reiatsu when you'll have mastered every aspect of your powers with the reiatsu you already have, and more importantly, when you will be able to fully surpress the reiatsu you have so that the Seireitei stays in the dark."_

I relaxed, relieved, understanding the old man's reasons,after all they were in my best interest.

"How long will it take for me to be able to fully master all of my reiatsu and powers ?"

_"A hundred years"_

"A hundred years" I scoffed, "surely you jest".

_"Not at all"_

"Even with my crazy growth rate ?" I asked bewildred

_"You must understand Ichigo... that you won't just have mastered your powers and reiatsu, in a hundred years. No, far from it... the training Shiro-san and myself are planning to put you threw is much more than that, mastering your powers and reiatsu is merely the tip of the iceburg... Indeed, in a hundred years, you will be, alongside being the strongest being in existance, a genius... we will make you a master of strategy, tactics, manipulation, sciences... and you will know all that the world has to offer in knowledge. Of course, you will unlock your full resurection and your volständig, and be able to draw the full power out of your bankai and the horn of salvation ,alongside all your other forms... as well as mastering all of the techniques that come along with them. And you will not only master them... no... you will go past the unreachable limits you possess, just like Aizen did with the hogyoku. Trust me, in a hundred years, you will have the power, the mindset, the intelligence, and be so cunning that you could destroy the world without even lifting a finger... after all, you will learn politics to, and you would be surprised how much destruction they can bring. In a hundred years Ichigo, you will have far surpassed Yhwah, and the only one who will stand on your plane of existance... is Sosuke Aizen... In a hundred years Ichigo... _

_In a hundred years_

_..._

The world faded into oblivion before his eyes as he lost sight of the two parts of his soul that his zanpakuto were. And before to long... he lost consciousness, as his mind was drifting in a pitch black void also called nothingness. This void he realised... were his powers... they were sleeping at the moment... wainting in the shadows... ready to strike... and then...

he felt it...

the pulse of his power, growing stronger by the minute.

A bright light descended upon him and piercing his body, before being absorbed.

He felt the power rush threw his entire body, pulsing, exploring every vein in his body, every artery...

The pulse intensified... his soul was glowing... ever brighter...

cracks started to appear...

and...

his soul shattered into a thousend pieces...

before reforming itself into a chore of pure light...

He oppened his eyes...

**(back to Aizen)**

It had already been some time now that Joishiro was out cold. He was taking his time, that was for sure, but then again, if he was right... it had been quiet some time since the last time he had seen them. He must have a lot to discuss with them... with himself.

Just as Aizen was_ again _thinking about the bond between soul reaper and zanpaktou, he noticed that the muken was illuminated.

He snapped his head to see that Ichigo was the source of the light...

It was glowing faintly... brighter... brighter... brighter... he couldn't look at the glowing sun that Ichigo had become.

The light eventually lost of its intensity, before dying down.

When Aizen looked at Ichigo again... he wasn't glowing anymore... still... his veins and arterys were glowing, as if pure energie was going threw them.

_**'His blut must have activated itself on it's own... still, that means he got his powers back. Just as planned'**_

_Aizen was still looking at Ichigo, waiting for what would happen next to happen._

_..._

_time passed, a few seconds or a hundred years he didn't know..._

_..._

_Ichigo's eye leeds fluttered_

_Aizen watched in aprehension, what would happen next, which words would be said, how would Ichigo come back... so many possibilities... his fellow transcendent really was worth all the trouble he went threw for molding him into what he was now, a proud man standing in front of him._

_His two eyes then cracked open, staring at him, they were glowing an electric blue, as if... again... energy was flowing threw them._

His mouth twitched... and before he knew it... as whisper made itself known to him... a whisper that was heavy of sens... so heavy it almost hurt... four words... that was all...

"We need to talk"

_**end chapter 5**_

_**That's it for chapter 5. I hope you liked it.**_

_**Do you think that I made Ichigo to overpowered ? I don't think so, because Ichigo's bankai was feared by yhwah, we never saw him really use it's powers, as well as the full power of the horn of salvation, and his quincy powers. Plus, Ichigo's powers still have to mature. He had them for like what... 3 years when he beat Yhwah, while shinigami's like Yammamoto had them for a thousend and more years.**_

_**Again, check out the community, and don't be confused if my Pen Name slightly changes, and if the second part of the story will be in another story I will create for the purpose.**_

_**And don't forget to check the one shot that will be coming out soon.**_

_**Do you now understand what I meant by rebirth ? I'm curious.**_

_**See you in the next chapter, the one that will be post time-skip... I'm so excited.**_

_**Until next time**_

_**Sayonnara**_


	6. Announcement Defenitely not the end

_**ANNOUNCEMENT : **_

_**Yo guys,**_

_**FIRST.**_

_**THIS IS NOT THE END. Just to make this clear, so you don't miss the next chapters.**_

_**As I told you some time ago, I 've been thinking about dividing the STORY, into different story's. Think of A SEALED LEGEND, like the BOOK 1 of a serie or story. The "BOOK 2" sort of, will be called "AWAKENING". There will also be a third book, but were not there yet. I already wrote the first two chapters, and AWAKENING will be released just a few hours after this announcement. So yeah, cheers !**_

_**I also want to appologize for not updating in a long time, I know I have upset at least one of you, and I assure you I'm just fine and not on a hospital bed ( wink wink ! The reviewer will recognise himself). **_

_**I'm deeply sorry for not updating, and I have no real excuse, except that school started again, and that I was trying to write a bit ahead, as well as working on a new fiction project. But I still had loads of time... The real problem is... that I'm so engrossed with other fanfictions that I don't write mine. Horrible, I know !**_

_**So yeah, see you soon. I will explain a bit more about what follows in the authors notes of AWAKENING.**_

_**SKAIZEN**_


End file.
